The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to location based optical character recognition (OCR) and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to location based OCR using a reference model.
In order to transform printed documents to a machine readable format (digital), OCR is needed. Most OCR algorithms have known issues of errors of incorrect recognition of characters.
Existing OCR programs include various pre-processing techniques for improving OCR performance and/or post-processing techniques for correcting errors in the output of the OCR.